


Hot Chocolate Tastes Good But You Taste Better

by crazygirlattemptswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I didn't know if blowjobs are mature or explicit so I went with no rating, I'm new at this okay, M/M, This was supposed to be fluff about hot chocolate but suddenly blowjobs in the Impala appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/crazygirlattemptswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up out of the blue on a cold day in December. Dean take him to get hot chocolate. Also, there are blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Tastes Good But You Taste Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 2 of a tumblr challenge-prompt thing. The prompt for the day was hot chocolate.

_Hark! The herald angels sing, "Glory to the new-born King!"_

Dean snorts as he turns the radio down and cranks the heater up. It's December in northwest Iowa, and the cold is a bitch. Snow already blankets the countryside he's speeding through, and Sam had said something about it snowing another few feet tonight. All the more reason to get the job done, and done soon. 

But the town records aren't digital, and Dean can leaf through only so many dusty old books before he goes cross-eyed and gets a headache. Besides, they needed food and supplies, and he wasn't going to eat anymore crap from the town's only diner and the nearest Wal-Mart was only 20 minutes away. That's what he told Sam, anyway. Sam gave him the bitchface like he knew Dean was only trying to get out of researching, but he let him go anyway. 

And now here he is, trying not to slide off the icy roads, with only Christmas music for company because Sam'd moved his tapes while he was gone in purgatory and never brought them back, and why the hell does every radio station have to play Christmas music? Aren't there any Jews in northwest Iowa to get offended by all the talk of Jesus and angels and-

"Don't you like Christmas music, Dean?"

Dean swears and almost drives into the ditch. Cas looks mildly amused, the bastard, like he enjoys giving Dean heart attacks. 

"You're not having a heart attack, Dean." 

"Damn it, Cas, we talked about staying out of my head!" Dean says exasperatedly.

Once Dean manages to get the car under control, he sneaks another glance at Cas. The angel looks relaxed as he leans back into his seat. He gives Dean a smile, the one where his eyes light up like he's found something beautiful. Dean still isn't sure why Cas seems to reserve that smile for him, but he smiles back because it's Cas and Cas is definitely something beautiful.

Dean's missed Cas while the angel was off on his own. He knows that it's good the angel is doing things on his own and finding out what makes him happy. And anywhere not near the Winchesters and their never-ending bad luck is a good place to be. But still, a selfish part of Dean wishes his angel would stay with them and become a permanent fixture in the backseat, hell shotgun even when Sam's being a bitch.

"Maybe soon," Cas says wistfully.

Dean swallows hard and doesn't tell him off for digging in his head again.

After a few miles roll by and the radio starts playing some song about the Lord coming (and not in the sexual way) Dean speaks up. 

"You know me, Cas, I'm not really the religious type. Why would I like Christmas music?" 

"You are too religious, Dean."

"Only for you," slips out before it registers in Dean's brain.

Cas smiles that smile again and changes the topic before Dean can make an ass of himself.

"I had a chocolate milkshake in Florida today. It was good."

Dean smiles. "You like chocolate, don't you Cas?"

"Not as much as I like you," Cas says easily, and Dean smiles. He's not sure what it is between them (well, okay, yeah, it's _love,_ but it's not like he's going to announce that to the world anytime soon.) All that matters is that he can make Cas smile, and Cas makes him smile, and they're both happier when they're together. And all the demons in hell and angels in heaven and monsters in purgatory can't keep them apart. Because they're awesome.

"We are awesome," Cas agrees.

Dean only shakes his head at the angel as he turns off the highway and into a town only slightly larger than the one he'd left. Fortunately, this town has some decent fast food. As Dean reads one of the signs, he makes a sudden decision.

"Hey Cas, I bet you've never had hot chocolate before."

Cas shakes his head with round eyes.

"Let's get some then." He pulls up to the drive-through and orders two hot chocolates to go. 

The sounds Cas makes as he drinks his hot chocolate are positively sinful, causing Dean to pull into an abandoned parking lot and shut off the engine. When Cas has finished his hot chocolate, Dean leans forward to lick the frothy remains off and capture his lips in a kiss. Cas makes more of those sinful sounds as he kisses back, and damn, he must be overheating in that trenchcoat because Dean feels on fire and the car is off but the windows are fogging up and-

Cas shrugs off the coat. "Better?"

Dean grins. "Much." He pulls Cas closer by his now-revealed hips to better kiss him. Cas hums against Dean's mouth while his hands dip under the waistband of Dean's jeans. 

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Dean huffs against Cas's cheek while his hips roll involuntarily. 

Cas gets a wicked glint in his eyes. "Hot chocolate tastes good, Dean, but you know what still tastes better?"

He maneuvers Dean into the backseat and plants himself between Dean's legs.

"I'm supposed to get back....help Sam research," Dean protests weakly.

"You're helping me research instead," Cas says decisively as he pulls down Dean's jeans and promptly swallows his cock. 

Dean can only moan and swear and repeat Cas's name like a prayer for the next few minutes as the angel licks and sucks him expertly. Soon, Dean's coming, with one last gasp of "Jesus _Christ_ Cas!"

Cas swallows his come greedily and cleans Dean up before he sits up and looks at Dean with that same wicked look in his eyes. 

"I don't know, Dean, I'd say you were pretty religious, the way you were just yelling 'Oh, God!', and 'Jesus Christ!'"

"Shut up," Dean says affectionately as he lightly punches his arm. "I am so getting you hot chocolate more often if it leads to blow jobs in the Impala." He sits up and shifts so that their positions are reversed, with him between Cas's legs. "Now, I don't know about singing, but I do know a thing or two about getting angels to yell," he teases as he sets about returning the favor.


End file.
